The Leading Man
by Demeter Fenir
Summary: Sequel of Dawning of Knight: Years have passed since Gohan began his new night life; but just when things are getting good, a new group of villains arrive and this time they want him dead. Can Gohan and Videl survive this underground turf war?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Demi here with the sequel to The Dawning of Knight! Our favorite pair will be facing even more danger with a whole new set of bad guys and even with each other! Hey, that's how cops and robbers play, right? Well here it goes! This is... The Leading Man!

Gohan roared as he threw his half-filled bottle of whiskey against his apartment wall. The rage that swelled within him seemed to only be fueled by the damn drink anyway. He was now seventeen and renting a room in a small apartment complex near his highschool.

He had been playing cat and mouse with Videl for three; almost four years now and then today happened! Oh, how he loathed what had happened this night! It made his blood burn with anger...

( Flashback)

_It was a beautiful night, just like every night could be if you were holding a large priceless stone in your hand._ _Knight smirked as he studied the gem with pride. He knew his lovely would be here soon and he had plans to give this stone to her as a gift; all he needed to see was her reaction to it._

" _Knight!" _

_Knight turned to see his crush standing there pointing her gun at him. To be truthful; the sight of that gun always made his thigh throb a tad. " I was wondering when you would get here, Videl." He continued to smirk until something very strange happened; Videl had lowered her weapon._

" _I can't keep doing this..." Her voice was soft and weak sounding. " I can't just keep chasing you and try to capture every other villain too."_

_This shocked him to his very core. Sure, she wasn't as energetic or as mad at him for what seemed like the past few weeks, and fine, he was noticing her darkening eyes and her yawns and even her stumbles but was she really quitting? Has it really been that bad and that hard for her?_

" _Another detective will be assigned to handle you as much as I hate to say it..." Videl glanced up at the thief she tried so hard to catch but failed, then down at the ground. "...Goodbye..."_

_His silver tongue seemed to fail him at the very moment he needed it most. He couldn't even utter a sound let alone scream the words that roared in his heart and mind. All he could do was drop his worthless rock and reach out to her...nothing more._

( End of Flashback)

Gohan gritted his teeth in anger as he remembered that event. He was mad at all the useless cops that depended on Videl for every little thing, mad at the petty thieves that tired her out so much, mad at himself for not being able to stop her, and yes...even mad at her for the simple fact that she gave up on him...on herself.

He stared at the liquid and the many shreds of glass that littered the floor. Gohan sighed as he scratched the back of his head; he had to get that cleaned before the sisters stepped on his mess and gets hurt.

" A new detective... that's just...so wrong." Gohan sighed as he walked over to the broom closet and began to clean up the glass that scattered everywhere. He soon began to feel disgusted with himself for feeling so angry and for be so childish as to throw something against a wall like a two year old would do.

But...what was he to do now? He only wanted to play chase with Videl, not some new hot-shot. It seemed like it was only causing her trouble though and he didn't want to give her anymore stress, but he couldn't just quit either...

" What to do? What to do?" Gohan sighed as he discarded the trash and the broom into their rightful places and went to go fetch a rag from the kitchen. He began to soak up the alcohol as he pondered his options. He didn't have many to be honest and some of the ideas he threw around in his head were so far-fetched that they would never work.

" Gohan! We're back and brought gifts!"

The tall man stood to greet his friends with the best smile he could present to them given his feelings. They knew what had happened tonight, so they went to go get dinner and some things to help cheer him up.

" I see that you spilled some of your drink on the carpet." Artemis sighed as she glanced down at the dull stain and then back up at her friend. " That's alright, though. Let's just go eat and play some games, huh?" She gave small smile when she watched him nod.

They went to go eat in their living room; Demeter having set up everything and also getting the game they were to play loaded up as well. It was a scary game they played with the lights off, just to make Demeter scream at it more.

" You two didn't have to do this." Gohan said as he sat down on the floor and grabbed a pair of chop sticks and a box of chinese food.

" Don't worry about that, just worry about what's going on in the game and stuffing your face." Artemis suggested as she picked up her controller and began to play.

It was nice; watching everyone play and listening to them scream. He even found himself jumping and flinching at the game. They were right, he was feeling a tad better and was now able to think more clearly. He slowly placed another clump of fried rice into his mouth as he thought about Videl and what he should do about her.

School would be starting in about a week now so that would add more stress onto him and his over-worked cop. If only he could take some of it off her shoulders, then she might have the energy to play with him again.

" Hey! Did you hear me?" Demeter asked as she waved hand in front of Gohan's face. " I guess not. I was just talking about you and Videl seeing each other in school and stuff."

" Yeah, but you know those ass holes are going to be calling her out of class all the time to be catching all those 'Knight wannabes '." Artemis hissed as she took a sip from her soda.

Gohan's eyes widened as the perfect idea hit him. He knew _exactly_ what to do to help his love! " That's it! I got it!"

The sudden outburst caused the two to jump and scream before turning to see the excited man. " What are you trying to do? **Kill** us!" Artemis roared as she began to hit him.

" You nearly caused me to choke! This game is scary enough as it is! It doesn't need your help!" Demeter cried.

" I'm truly sorry guys, but I just figured out how I can help Videl and play with her at the same time!" Gohan chuckled as he tried to defend himself from the eldest of the two siblings.

" It's better be a good idea or else I'm going to _really_ hit you!" Arty snarled as she stopped her assault to listen to her best friend.

" you guys are right. Since my crimes have been all over the news there has been a major jump in the city's crime rates." Gohan explained.

The sister's turned to each other before speaking in unison. " So?"

" _Sooooo_... It's caused extra stress on Videl." Gohan waited to see if they would begin to follow his train of thought, but after a minute of silence, he sighed and continued his explanation. " If I start stealing from those small time thieves then maybe they quit and I'll get Videl all to myself!"

"...That sounds...great..." Artemis hesitantly replied as she tapped the tip of her nose in thought.

" What's wrong? Don't like it?" Gohan asked as he tried to rub the sleepiness his drunkenness was causing.

" Well..."

" You sound a little obsessive right now, Buddy." Demi shot out. She turned to watch his face for any signs of emotion, but really couldn't read him, this concerned her. " You okay?"

The two waited for an answer, but received none; instead, all they could here from him was the sound of deep breathing.

" What? He fell asleep sitting up!" Artemis growled as she lightly poked him in the shoulder. " And we were speaking to him even."

" I think it's because he's drunk." Demeter sighed as she stood up and wrapped her arms around his and signaled for Arty to get his legs.

" Well...He could of...waited til we were...done... Man he's heavy!" Artemis grunted as they threw him on the couch. " Let's just leave him here for the night. He's too big to carry all the way to his bed."

" I agree. I think we should be heading to bed as well. It's late and you know we have work in the morning." Demi sighed as she rubbed her eye and waved to her sister goodnight.


	2. Of Mornings and Video Games

Gohan awoke the next morning with a slight headache and a sore body. He was much too big for the sofa and come to think about it, he didn't remember falling asleep there anyway. Stretching the tight muscles on his back; he made his way to the bathroom.

His mind was foggy, but he could still remember why he was so sad. Videl had quit chasing him and now he had no one to cops and robbers with anymore. A deep sigh escaped his lips before he went to the sink to wash his hands and then splash water upon his face.

" Why won't this damn lock open?"

Gohan blinked away the water from his eyelashes before he decided to go check out the sudden outburst and the person who caused it. He gasped softly to himself as he stepped into the hall and saw the person responsible for the noise.

Videl growled as she tugged at the door with force, but the clanging of the lock and the bowing of the door was all she received for her efforts. She let go of the handle and grinded her teeth in frustration.

"...Videl? What are you doing here?"

The girl in question; turned to see the large male standing at the end of the hall, staring at her. For a moment it seemed that the heated girl had lost her tongue, but she shook of the disbelief off. " Gohan? What are you doing here?"

"...I live here now. And you?"

" I'm moving in if the damn door will let me." Videl growled before kicking the plane of wood; leaving a small and shallow dent in it.

" Doesn't your key work?" Gohan asked as he approached his friend and gently took her box of belongings from her.

" If it did, I wouldn't be out here." She sighed as she tried the metal key again and jiggled the object to show her friend her point. " It feels like there's something in there."

Gohan tilted his head in thought, then sighed before taking a deep breath and blew hard into the lock. A small tink was heard as he blew. " I think that did it, Vi."

" Thanks. Now you can carry my box while I make us some tea." Videl smirked as she handed him the slightly heavy box and opened the door to her own place.

Gohan followed her inside and smiled as he took in the simple yet modern decore that made up the place. " Why are you moving out of your dad's place? And in an apartment even?"

" I needed my own space and this is closer to the school." She explained as she walked into the kitchen and started a small pot of water to boil. " I can ask you the same."

" I moved in with the sisters so I can be closer to school. Mom said it was about time I started my own life." Gohan smiled as he thought of how close they lived to one another.

" Cool."

Gohan watched as her shoulders seemed to slump and her stance wasn't as strong as it normally was. " what's wrong, Vi? You look so...run down."

" I am, Gohan. I can't keep chasing that asshole at night and all the losers by day. It seems like everyone thinks they can get away with crimes now since Knight made his appears three years ago." She snarled at the thought.

" Can't the police do something about the daytime crimes...like they're supposed to?"

" Everything is underfunded and underemployed. They just don't have the man power right now." Videl suddenly hugged Gohan and buried her face in his shoulder. " I'm just so tired, Gohan. I wish something would change."

Gohan was shocked at first; thinking that this was merely a dream but when he softly laid his hands upon her frame and she didn't disappear like she had done so many times before in his dreams, he knew that this was real. " Oh, Videl...I wish I could change it for you."

" I know..." She sighed as she pulled herself from his embrace and smiled at him as she went to go make the tea.

Gohan sighed as she left the room. He didn't know he was putting so much pressure on her and all for his own pleasure too. He felt like such an ass right now, but things were going to change...things were going to change for the better...for the both of them.

~ Later that Night, at the Mall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight smirked as he shoved another game into his knapsack. The new detective hadn't shown up yet and he was getting tired of waiting. Knight decided to pull out some of the games he collected and began to read their covers, when he was done with that, he began to read the others before taking them.

" Stop right there!"

Knight turned to see a chubby man holding a gun at him and was panting hard. Any hope for a fun night seemed to die away as fast as that man seemed to drive away any girl he saw. " Who are you?"

" I am detective Buns! Now, drop the game and place your hands on your head!" Buns shouted but then spotted the game. " Is that the new Sword Master game? I didn't know it was out!"

" Yeah, I'm getting the special bonus pack. It sounds like it'd be fun to play." Knight smiled as he scanned the back cover again. " It says here that it has a completely new map system and weapon forging system too."

" I know! I've been waiting for it to come out for months! I can't believe it's finally here!" Buns sang as he drooled over the video game in Knight's hands.

" I've got a question for you before I go. Why is the department so underfunded?" Knight asked as he placed the game in his sack and twirled his cane.

" Why should I tell you!" Buns yelled as he strengthened his shooting arm

" Because I asked nicely. Isn't that enough?" Knight asked back as he shoved the game into his sack and twirled his cane.

" ...Well...you aren't being rude or anything...and we gamers do have to look out for one another...So I'll tell you." The man smiled and lowered his gun. " There's a gang that's been around for a few years now that is super dangerous. To be blunt, they have us by the balls."

" Are they really that bad?" Knight asked. He had never heard of a gang like this and that had him a bit concerned. A gang that can keep themselves hidden from other gangs was one to respect and sometimes even fear.

" I'm afraid so. There was a time that we tried to bring them down , but they would just keep killing the officers involved. They go by the name ' Untamable' and they offered us a deal we couldn't refuse. We have to keep paying them half our funds!"

Knight was taken back at this; there was no one this was true...right? " Why...Why hasn't Videl done anything about this?"

" She doesn't know about it. The whole department doesn't really know about it; I myself found out by mistake." Buns sighed has he rubbed his thinning hair.

Knight sighed, but he then smiled. " Thanks! I'll see you later. Oh! Can you give Videl a message for me?"

~ Next Morning ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl sighed as she walked into the game store of the robbed mall; upon walking into the place she knew she was called out for a reason.

" Oh, thank goodness you're here, Videl!" Detective Buns sighed as he hung from the ceiling of the store. " That guy is so strong! And very handy with knots!"

" What happened, buns? I picked and trained you myself to catch Knight and this is what happens?" Videl sighed as she rubbed her eyes of sleep and shame.

" Well...he didn't seem all that mean and he was quite nice really. He asked for you, by the way and even kept me here to make sure you got this letter he wrote." He watched as his boss took the letter that Knight gently worked between the ropes that held him. " Is it a love note? Can I read it?"

Videl blushed madly before she roughly grabbed the rope and spun it; sending the geek into a dizzy frenzy. She rested her eyes on the letter and the neat, elegant writing before she forced herself to read the text.

_Dear Videl and Detective Buns,_

_I was quite saddened to not see you Videl, but I must thank you for at least sending Mr. Buns to entertain me for the night. It seems that we share some common interests even! _

_However, I am still displeased by the fact that you would just leave me like that; of course, this was before I realized why you had left. It seems that my runs of success have inspirited many a common folk to try their hands at our game and it is up to you to catch them all. _

_You have my most sincere of apologies and I will try to fix the problem as soon as possible. This may take some time, so I must ask for you and Mr. Buns to have some faith in me like I have in you._

_Your's Truly,_

_Knight._

P.S. _Look in your mailbox when you arrive home, Mr. Buns..._

Videl finished the letter and quickly glared at the hanging man, who seemed to be waiting to read the note himself. " What the hell happened last night?"

" We were talking mostly...before he had to go and hang me up that is." Buns sighed as he wiggled his nose. " Can you scratch my nose? I have an itch."

" No!"


	3. The Morning After the Hunt

This chapter is for demonicSaiyan32! Since he's the only one who reviews and all. So read and be happy!

" Oh my Goodness! It's the new Sword Master game!" Mr. Buns screamed as he lifted the game up into the air before hugging it to his form. " Knight must of snagged an extra copy and sent it to me!"

" We need to send it back, Buns." Videl sighed as she went to take the game but stopped as the man flinched away from her. " Now stop that. It's stolen property and you know it!"

" Now, now, Videl. You'll get a toy too."

The police officers swiftly turned to see Knight leaning against the doorframe; smirking. Videl snarled as she pulled her gun. " You need to put your hands above your head this instant."

" Thank you! I'm going to cherish this game forever!" Buns smiled widely.

" No problem, Bunsy!" Knight chuckled as he stood straight and then sighed. " Videl...I missed having you chase me. So I decided to chase after you. I want you to know that."

" What's with this sick obsession you have with me?" Videl hissed at the tall, handsome man.

" We've been playing together for years and now you just except me to play with another? There's no way. I mean; MacBuns is kinda fun but he's not you!" Knight smiled before he quickly disappeared and then reappeared behind Videl and Buns. " I talked to your rookie last night and found out some things...we might be working together on this...maybe." He winked at the blushing and stunned girl before disappearing again.

Videl was stunned for a brief moment, but when she saw Buns inching away from her; anger quickly woke her from her daze. " What the hell did that mean, Rookie?"

~ At the Son home~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan sighed as he walked inside the dome shaped house and plopped on the couch. He was sore and really tired. He seemed to have played his hand to soon and told Videl about the new gang, but he just couldn't take the chance of her not finding out about them and he and the sisters playing alone.

" Gohan!" Goten shouted as he rushed over to his brother and jumped into his lap.

" Oh, Goten...Easy there, Buddy!" Gohan half laughed, half groaned. " I was busy all night!"

" Don't you ever take a break from your homework?" Goten asked as he gave his older brother the best puppy eyes he could.

" Goten! You best be going if you want to get to Trunks' on time!" Chichi yelled; making the youngest son boy dash out of the house.

Chichi walked into the living room; closely followed by her husband, and sat down on the sofa next to her son. " Hard night?"

" It's complicated. How have you and Dad been without me here?" Gohan asked as he gave his mother a quick peck on the cheek.

" Bored! I wanna have a good sparring match!" Goku groaned. " Goten is fun and all, but he lacks experience."

" Good to know I've been missed. " Gohan half growled, half hissed. " I just came by to see how things were going is all."

" Have you been keeping up with your studies as well as your night life?" Chichi asked.

" School hasn't started yet, but yes. Although...there might be a bit of a snag in my thread." Gohan sighed as he pondered with the idea of sharing the full story or not. In truth, he really didn't want to because he would hate to see them get involved ,but on the other hand; his mother might know a little something about these people.

" I won't ask as long as you keep your grades up." Chichi sighed as she rubbed the fabric of her apron.

" Please tell me you aren't going to go steal from some big company. You know I hate it when you do that. Shoot; I hate you stealing period." Goku huffed as he crossed his arms.

" I'm not, Dad." Gohan sighed as he rolled his eyes. It's been this way for a few years now; ever seen they made it home actually. " I gotta get going. Love you!" Gohan smiled before taking off for his apartment.

~ Videl's Place ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She sighed as she finally moved the large television into a place she liked it. No one would guess that she enjoyed a good video game or two so the placement of her equipment was important. Videl smiled as she rubbed her hands together at th thought of playing the new games she had gotten herself.

* Knock, knock, knock*

" Who is it?" Videl asked at the wooden frame.

" Just some friends!"

Videl smiled at the voice. She knew that beyond the door were two crazy sisters that loved to laugh and kid around. " I'm coming!" Videl opened the door and greeted the two.

" Hey, we just thought we'd come help out and stuff." Artemis smiled as she handed the raven-headed beauty a plate of still warm cookies. " Might need the sugar."

" Thanks! I just got everything done actually, so why not stay and play a game or two?" Videl asked as they walked into the living and sat down on the overly stuffed furniture. " I just bought some new games so..."

" You play games? Like...video games?" Demi asked as she stared at the many different consoles that were plugged up to the tv.

" Yeah, just to kill time or take my mind off stuff." Videl blushed as she watched the sisters gawk at her setup.

" It's beautiful! And you have all your wires so neatly hidden!" Demeter smiled. " What will you play? We're in the middle of Calling right now."

" I heard about that game. It didn't get the best of reviews though."

" Screw the reviews! It's an excellent game if you pay attention and actually _look_." arty hissed.

" Oh, well...maybe I'll look into it, but first I'm going to play Hell's Gate. You're character is a slayer and is sent to Hell to kill a demon. The graphics looked good and the story sounds cool."

" I'm sorry, but did I just hear Videl sound like a totally geek right now?"

Everyone jumped and turned to see Gohan standing in the doorframe with a large smirk on his face.

Videl blushed deeply before snapping back. " NO!...no you did not."

" Oh, maybe I misheard." Gohan chuckled as he walked over to the blushing girl and ruffled up her hair. He; in truth, found her to be more arousing then ever. Gohan just wanted to kiss her as deeply as he could, but knew better.

" Hey you two, if you're going to get freaky with gamer sex, leave so we don't have to hear you." Artemis snickered as the two blushed and nervously coughed.

Videl turned her gaze away from the tall, handsome man and to the red-head that was snuggled into the sofa drawing something in her sketch book. The sight made her smile and feel happy that her friend had already felt so comfortable in her home.

" Well...weren't we playing a game?"

During the hours of game play; Videl was thinking less and less of the game and more about Gohan. She had died severely times because of this and normally she would just get pissed off, turn off the game, and go to bed but this time...she didn't want to sleep alone. She wanted Gohan there to be holding her and whisper stories into her ear; to be kissing her neck and coxing her into a gentle slumber.

She sighed internally at herself. She had already ruined that chance to chase after another man...a man she was still looking for even though she said she had quit. There was no way that her wants would becoming true tonight or any other.

" I think I'm done for now guys. I need to be getting some sleep so I can go catch some hidden gang or whatever." Videl sighed, but it seemed to have caught their attention.

" What gang? I thought you were done chasing assholes?" Gohan asked as he focused on her. He knew what she meant; hell, he set it all up so they could play together, but to be jumping at such a large task so early...

" I was, but Knight informed me that he discovered some gang that's been blackmailing the department for years. He said we might be on the same side."

" Well if that just sounds lovely. What are you thinking!" Artemis growled. " Don't you think this sounds just a little too convenient?"

" I thought so too, but then I found the files on two of the members. One lives in Paris and the other in London. I got to check it out." Videl said as she stood and smiled sweetly at Gohan. " I wish I could take you guys with me...but I leave tomorrow and you have school to attend to soon."

A wave of dread hit over Gohan faster then a thrown punch from his father. He didn't want her to leave right now...he didn't want her to being hating him so soon...not after tonight. Not after all the laughs and the hugs and the touches. " To...tomorrow? So soon?" He sounded like a small puppy that was told the owner had to leave for some trip so shortly after he was brought home. " Can't you wait just a bit longer? And! And you have school too!"

Videl was at first shocked by the desperateness in his voice, but she couldn't help but smile and feel warmed by the display of emotion he presented. She knew then that he still felt something for her and that was so comforting for her; to know that he was still waiting for her.

" I'm sorry Gohan. I already bought the ticket and I'll be taking the classes online most of the time. I already have a head start even." She paused for a while, battling with herself and her emotions before continuing forward. " If...if you would like to...spend the night here with me...I wouldn't mind." It was just above a whispering, but just loud enough to hear.

Gohan's eyes widened, his heart thumped like a drum, his knees were soft and unsteady, he couldn't speak for the tongue in his mouth his dry and cracking.

" Sure! Now we don't have to hear him snore!" Artemis laughed as she waved goodbye and goodnight to her friends; shortly followed by her small sister.

Videl and Gohan stood there for a time; both too nervous and too embarrassed to really do anything else until Videl broke the ice. " The couch might hold you, but if you don't want to sleep there my bed is very large. You won't even know I'm there."

" But..." Gohan gulped as he watched her; tried to read her face in the dark, but couldn't. " I want to know that you're there."

They quickly embraced one another in a desperate hold and forced their lips upon the other. It seemed like a part of a movie, how it all started to unfold between them. Kisses turned to little touches and soft taps, but grew much more fierce as the fire began to burn hotter inside them. It was all a blur and a mess of feelings until they entered the bed room.

Videl let out of soft moan as she felt Gohan gently slide inside of her. Her mind replayed the scene between them when they were young teens for some reason; though she didn't know why. The trail of thoughts were broken when she felt Gohan nip at her neck.

" I would love to mark you as mine, Videl...but you're such a busy woman." Gohan teased as he felt her stiffen beneath him. " I'll wait for you though...if you but give me a sign that I should."

" Is that seem cheesy way of saying ' I love you'?" Videl teased back as she flipped them over so she was on top.

" Maybe, or maybe it's just a man to afraid to let a good thing go." He purred back.

Videl smiled as they continued their romp, but if only she had turned on the lights; if only she were to have seen it, she would have known that she wasn't only sleeping with Gohan but with Knight as well.

Sorry it took so long to type but the new rule has me all nervous to even post anymore. I decided that I would anyway since I feel that They shouldn't even have a say so about what I write or post or read!


	4. Good Morning and Job Hunting

Demeter Fenir here and trying to be a bit more active for my readers. Truly sorry about that, Everyone. Anyway, Gohan and Videl got physical on the last chapter but will that hurt them more then help them?

Gohan awoke to the most beautiful feeling, smells, and sight then he could have ever dream of. He was in Videl's bed with her snuggled up to his chest. He couldn't help but smile wide as the images and feelings of last night rushed to the forefront of his mind.

All of it was broken when suddenly Videl jumped up; eyes wide and full of fear. " Oh Damn it! I gotta get ready to catch my plane to London!" She jumped out of the bed and began to run around the apartment frantically. " Put on your boxers and help me, damn it!"

Gohan followed the command given with a sad look on his face, but when Videl stopped her actions and forced him into a kiss all was forgiven. " What was that for?"

" For not marking me last night." She explained as she started to continue her work.. " Don't go thinking we're dating or anything, Gohan Son! Last night was just a goodbye of sorts."

" I know, I know...married to the job and all that." Gohan sighed as he packed her last suitcase. " You have my email still, right?"

" Yes, I'll keep in touch as much as I can." Videl replied before hugging him and rushing out the door.

Gohan stood there for a small amount of time before picking up his clothes and heading for his own apartment. He had mixed feelings about all of this, but today he had a job to do and the sooner he got into costume, the better.

~ Downtown, Hercule City ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight sat on top a pole with his arms crossed and his cane neatly hooked onto his back. Today he would assume the role of Robin Hood, except he wasn't giving any of the spoils away to anyone in need.

What he _really_ wanted to be doing was going after Videl in the streets of London, but first he had to make sure that these small fries got the message that Videl's Time, as well as this city, was his stomping grounds.

With a cat-like leap, he jumped from his post to the top of the bank's roof to wait for his prey. As he scanned the area; he noticed all the small petty thefts that were happening on the street: people were being mugged and shot at, cars were being stolen, and stores were being robbed. Did he really cause this mess? Did his ancestors experience the same thing too?

Knight focused on his last thought. Did they? He could barely recall a similar story but...his mind was in a fog. He needed help with that tell.

" Artemis. Demeter."

" What's up, Knight?" Demeter asked; her voice coming from the small speaker in his ear.

" I need you to look in the book for a story. It should tell of a time of a large outbreak in crimes and how my ancestor stopped it."

" Well, that's kinda vague, but I'll give it a look at." Demi sighed as she cut the connection.

It wasn't long before a large group of men started to make their way to the bank. Knight smirked to himself as he jumped down from the roof and in front of the steps and the shocked group. " Well, well. What do we have here? A raiding party?" Knight taunted.

" So's you musta be Knight." The largest male spoke with a slur. He was very large in size and in height. His hair was gelled into spikes and he carried a large gun, most likely a rifle. " Glad ta finally meets'cha."

" Seems like everyone knows me." Knight chuckled. He was pleasantly surprised by the large guy's polite manner.

" Yeah, wells. You's a legend ta us small timers." The man chuckles. " This me gang here and we's were goin ta rob tat bank. Wot's you doin here?"

" Just sight seeing." Knight smirked as an idea formed in his head.

" Knight! I found the story! You're Great great great...forever ago uncle hung a man in the center of town. I don't think that's going to be any help to you. Sorry." Demeter reported before leaving again.

Knight would have been nervous at this information, but he had this under control if he played his cards right. " I don't think I caught your name."

" The name's Daemon!" Daemon spoke as he puffed out his chest in pride.

" Daemon...I like it. What's a big man like you stealing for anyway?" Knight asked as he shifted his footing for a more relaxed stance. He felt more at ease now that he knew the man was friendly and they had all lowered their guns and weapons.

" I like ta challenge of it; ta thrill. Tat and ta money's good!" Daemon laughed. " why you's askin?"

" Since this crime wave hit; I haven't been able to play with the lovely Videl. I'm here to try and...settle things down." knight eyed the man to see if he had hit a nerve, but it seemed that the large male understood his dilemma.

" Ahhh. Videl's your girlie, huh?" Daemon chuckled again. " How you's plannin on stoppin all these peoples though?" Daemon then stepped forwards and smirked. " You's got a plan...right?"

" I was hoping I could offer you and your gang a deal."

~* I hope he plays along with this or things might not be so easy on me.*~ Knight thought as he watched Daemon think it over.

" I'm listenin."

" We all know that the police are underfunded and underemployed; I was hoping you could help them out."

" And why woulds I do tat?" Daemon growled.

" Because I'll pay you greatly and you get to have the trill of catching bad people all within the laws limits. Think about it; paid vacations, a steady job with good money, a company car, discounts, and you even get to go on highspeed chases and caught all these no talents." Knight smirked as he saw the groups reactions.

~* Hook, line, and sinker.*~

" Alright...my old man was a cop and so was his old man...maybe it runs in ta family. Who we's gotta talk ta to seal ta deal?" Daemon asked as he placed the gun on his back.

" There's a cop named Buns. He'll be your leader and commander officer. Tell him you want to sign up and then tell him _I_ said to clean this town up and not let a single man go." Knight then handed daemon a capsule. " This contains half a million zeni in it. I know you might be thinking that this bank holds more but it's empty. Trust me, you got a good deal. Thief's Honor." Knight smirked as he then threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

" What now, Boss?" A henchman asked.

" Didn't you hear the man? We's workin for ta cop's now! Let's get movin! On ta double!"

~ Police Office ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Buns was at his desk working and filing papers. The papers weren't his, but it seemed that was all the other cops thought he was good for. Only Videl and Knight were nice to him, and the two sisters he would game against on a number of online games. Everyone else thought he was too fat to do any thing worth while in the real world or to good to play against in the virtual world. It just seemed like he couldn't fit in anywhere.

Just then he heard a large bang and yelling suddenly; which had him concerned. It was either Videl and she was pissed, or it was someone wanting to rob them.

" We's here ta see Buns! Where he at?"

" Oh no..." Buns whispered as he heard the unknown man yell his name. He quickly got his gun and took it off safety. By that time the group of intruders entered his office. " Stay Back or I'll use deadly force!"

" Relax, MacBuns! We's here ta apply for jobs under your command, see?" The large man leaned in and whispered. " Your bud Knight sent us here ta help clean up his stompin grounds and get his Videl back. We need jobs and you's need men like us. Deal?"

Buns was shocked! He could only nod and blink for a few moments before shaking his head and snapping out of his daze. Next time he saw Knight, he had to thank him.

~ Gohan's Headquarters ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gohan sighed as he surfed the web for a cheap flight and hotel to London. He knew that he had solved the crime problem for the most part, so felt safe booking a trip to meet Videl and tackle these ' Untamables'. All he needed now was a little information...Maybe Bunsy could help him with that.

" Hey! Don't you two play with Mr. Buns on...whatever that game is?" Gohan called out from his bedroom.

" We're playing now if you wanna ask him something!" Artemis called back.

Gohan scratched the top of his head in thought, but decided to give it a try. He rose up from his bedroom chair and walked into the living room. " He can't trace us?"

" Nope. Demi tried to trace several assholes on here but couldn't; plus, we have a super protection program anyway. Now put this in your ear." Artemis explained as she smashed the buttons on the controller.

Gohan only shrugged and did as told. " Buns? Are you there?"

" Oh my God! Knight? What the Hell is going on." The voice on the speaker gasped.

" Seems like you play with my two teammates." Gohan smirked as he gave the sisters a thumbs up.

" I wanna thank you for sending those guys over to help us out! They even protect me against the other cops when they tease me." Buns laughed. " I guess I _should_ be trying to track you and telling you that you should give up...but me and your team are kicking some noob ass sooooo, yeah. What do you need?"

" I need the files Videl has on that gang so I can be on the same playing field."

" Sorry, she took them all so you couldn't follow her, but I can tell you that she's looking for a guy named Brute. He runs a underground gym and hosts fight clubs and stuff. He also deals in the black market from what I've heard. You should be careful around that guy...he's a real juice head."

" Thanks, Bunsy! Cool detective work!" Gohan smiled at the info he so easily gathered.

" Thanks, now hand me back over to _my_ teammates, will ya?"

" Oh! Sorry!" Gohan quickly gave the headset back to Arty and left the room. This trip was going to be fun after all.

SO! Another chapter down! I'm on a roll! Hope you guys review! It makes no sense if you fav or watch the story but leave no review! ME NO GET IT!


	5. A Start in London

The smooth ride of the plane was relaxing for Videl; allowing her to drift into her thoughts of Gohan and their coupling with ease. He was so gentle and kind; making extra sure not to hurt her and to try and give her the best time he could.

Oh, how she wished she could tell him how she truly felt about him; how he was her one and only, if only from afar. Videl was a brave girl by all means, but telling another her feelings was difficult for her to do. It should be easier, given the fact that Gohan had already laid everything on the table since they started 'dating', but she...she's held back her feelings...about everything.

Videl didn't hate Knight; she used to when she thought his mother killed hers but not now, and she didn't _love_ Gohan, she was _in_ love with him. All she could think about was him and it scared her...so she used Knight as an excuse to break it off. Now look at her; even after they had slept together she was _still_ trying to build a wall in between them.

" There has to be something wrong with me." Videl whispered to herself.

~ Tea Pot Airport~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" May I carry your bags, Lady Videl?" The skinny bellhop asked. His red and yellow uniform made him, and all who wore it, stick out like a sore thumb...a red and yellow sore thumb.

" No, I'll carry them. Thank you anyways." Videl answered back as she threw the duffle bag over her shoulder and gave a halfhearted scan over the busy port.

People were moving to and fro like an odd dance of sorts, one that was busy and messy and so easily followed if you were to jump from person to person. The noise was almost ear numbing; the constant buzzing and the rumbling of all the mingling voices and the infinite range of pitches. It almost made her dizzy.

" There you are!" A lean man in a tan coat said as he walked up to her. He had blonde hair that was combed to the side and a thick British accent that could choke a whale. A cigarette hung loosely from his mouth and a bottle of tea was clenched in his hand. " The name is Arthur Stones, at your service."

" Oh. Hey, I'm Videl Satan. Are you the man they sent me?" Videl asked as she shook the man's hand.

" Yes. I'm Head of the Yard and have been after Brute for some time now. I'm glad to have your help." He took one last puff from his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and rubbing it out with the sole of his dress shoes. " Like you, this gang has be blackmailing our departments as well. It's time we put an end to it once and for all, I say."

The way the man said that last statement made Videl smile. This guy was a character, that was for sure, but having an ally was far better then doing this alone.

~ In the Ox Van of Misjustice ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Are you guys _sure_ you want to stay in the van rather then renting a room somewhere?" Knight asked as he watched the two sisters switching on terminals and looking at maps.

" We'll be fine. The van has all we need and plus; I have a feeling this adventure is going to get expensive so we got to start pinching our pennies wherever we can." Artemis said as she shooed he to go.

" Me and Arty would probably be in here most of the time anyway, so why not stay?" Demeter added as she snuggled further into her seat and smiled.

" Alright then. I'm going to go head out then and scan the local watering holes. I'll keep my link open so you guys can see everything too, okay?" Knight said as he twirled his cane playfully before heading out.

The sisters waited for a few moments before they smiled to each other and began to turn on different monitors and grab their controllers and headsets. " You there, MacDaddy Buns?" Artemis asked.

" I'm here. Let's play in room 217 today. It's filled with a good number of skilled players and a noob they dragged in." The voice of detective Buns spoke out from the speaker of the headset.

" Are we siding with the noob?" Demeter asked. " Maybe we can train him and take him under our wing?"

" It depends on how he plays, but it might be fun to find a nooblet of our own!" Artemis smiled as she chuckled.

~ The Search: Smack Talk at Sundown ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been hours of listening to detective Stone ramble about...well, anything really. Videl sighed as she nodded to his rants about children and buses; about drunks and Americans. This guy could go on and on about anything.

She was ready to yell at the man when a cocky, familiar voice rang out.

" Geez man! Did you miss Tea Time today?"

Both detectives looked up to see where the voice had come from, but Videl already had her guess. She smirked when she saw Knight on top of a low roof, smirking at them.

" Who the bloody hell are you, you wanker?" Stones shouted. " and yes! I did miss my tea time, but that is not the point!"

Knight laughed as he slapped his knee. This guy was a riot! " So sorry to hear that. Maybe you can catch the other one? If I don't keep you that is." Knight laughed as he began to run off to a nearby roof.

" We have got to catch that bloke!" Arthur shouted as he tried to leap onto the low roof, but was not able to. " Ahhh! I'll take the streets and you follow him."

" Alright!" Videl said as she jumped to the rooftops to give catch.

Knight smiled as he saw Videl tagging behind him and the man chase him from below; shouting orders between gasps of breath. He felt good about his mission since he acquired that the man he was after had a castle nearby that he could easily sneak into and now all he had to do was guide Videl and her helper to it and wait for dark...so easy.

Videl followed Knight with a slight bounce in her step. She felt much better after her time with Gohan and the sisters; she felt lifted and important again. She knew she could keep pace with this thief easily if she focused enough on the task, but the shouting of the other detective was just...too...funny.

" Halt right...there you...villain...before I'm...forced...to use force!" Arthur puffed as he chased them from below.

Videl almost bursted into laughter at the man's empty threats. Oh how fun this was going to be.


	6. London Lights and Girly Fights

Videl and Arthur huffed. They had lost sight of Knight at the base of a stone wall.

" Bloody...wanker...he led us...here on...purpose." Arthur huffed as he wiped his brow from sweat. " I have to quit smoking so much."

" What is this place?" Videl asked; her breathing already calmed and balanced. She stared at the high, thick stone walls with interest. " why would he led us here?"

" It's some old castle. The country side is littered with them so I'm not sure of the name of it or the royal family it was made for." Arthur sighed as he lit up a cigarette. " Do you know him? The man we chased."

" Yeah. His name is Knight and he's from a line of master thieves. I've been trying to catch him for years but I haven't yet." Videl sighed as she studied the stone wall. " Is there a way in?"

" Of course, but we should probably wait for night to roll around. That gives us time to call in for aid and to get the papers we might need if we find anything." Arthur took a long drag from his smoke and sighed. " Master thief, huh? Sounds like the Ox family."

" The what?" Videl turned to stare at the man who was only looking at the distance in thought.

" Yes...I remember an old tale that was told to me by my grandad when I was a lad. He would mention a family of thieves that were so clever they were never caught. Many used to say they were demons or witches, but my grandad said that it was completely different." The tall man paused as he took another drag, " He said they were a poor family that was hypersensitive to everything due to some cursed blood or something like that. Anyway, they seemed to make the best of it I guess; making all sorts of tools and what not."

Videl listened carefully to his story, but it only seemed to bring up more questions then anything. " How do you know all this? Why were they cursed?"

" My grandad used to chase them in his day and legend says they were cursed because some rich duke didn't like them. People say it was because they raised such fine oxen and that they were beautiful people. Some even say that duke asked for the hand of one of them and was not only turned down, but beaten too."

" I see..." Videl lowered her head down and sighed. This was so damn confusing. She needed rest; to close her eyes and sleep it all off. " That's head back. We'll return later."

~ High in the Trees~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight smirked at the two leaving forms below him. He was impressed the Brit knew so much about his family and their history. It was an honor that they seemed to be known even to people so far away.

He gazed upon the castle with a soft smile. He dreamt of Videl and himself living happily in one, but shook the thought away when he heard something. Knight gave a quick look around and spotted a small bird perch on a near off branch. It chirped and sung sweetly and so softly that it lulled him into a gentle slumber.

~ Three hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight awoke to the sounds of high powered spot lights turning on and men gruffing to themselves. He rubbed his eyes and cracked his knuckles with a smile on his face.

" Time to get to work." Knight whispered to himself.

He silently hopped from limb to limb until he was able to land inside the castle's walls. It was easy for him to quickly find a door to slip into and a beam to climb so he could remain out of sight. What wasn't so easy was finding out were he was.

The wood beams that hung as support for the stone walls was thick and slightly wrapped from age. The air was cold and thin and held the heaviness of musk and mold. It looked as though this castle was poorly maintained, or at least this area.

Through his talking to the locals; Knight discovered that this castle had seemed to be being used for about a month or so. They didn't know by whom or why, but they did know it was the host of a lot of delivery and supply trucks of late.

Knight sighed as he wondered through the long using the beams as a path. He was able to see guards pace back and forth like soldiers; all carrying high powered rifles and some even had grenades. He needed to leave this long stretch of hallway; needed to find some evidence of his crimes or ties to his gang. He needed some damn leads!

He let out a snort of anger as he moved swiftly from beam to beam. He hated these people for making his Videl work harder; for taking away his time with her. They were never going to be better then his family line so why even try? Why bother with it when he was one of the best? They didn't have a chance against him so why not give up?

" Knight. Are you okay? We haven't heard anything from you in a while." Artemis' voice said.

" I'm fine...just thinking is all." Knight whispered, though it was more like a low growl.

" You mean obsessing? Knight, you have _got_ to tone down your obsession with Videl before it bites you in the ass. Think about it: you keep thinking of her as yours, but do you think she'll want that? You think she'll be happy as someone's object?" Artemis asked.

" No! I don't-! Hello? Artemis? Damn, she cut the link." Knight sighed as he stopped his movement to look further down the hallway.

Did he really sound like that? Did he really make her sound like a mere object that he drooled over? That was absurd! Simply nonsense...simply...true.

Knight sighed again as he rubbed his brow and grinded his teeth. He knew that he was taking it a little too far at times but...what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't mark her his or anything and she was all he ever wanted in a mate.

Smart, beautiful, loving, hot-blooded, level-headed most of the time. He could go on and on but the biggest label he could give her was _**not his**_.

" Not...mine..." The words stung and burned as they settled in. Was he still stealing for himself...or for her?

" Hey, I hear da Boss is gonna raid some village tomorrow. That will be fun."

" Yeah, I wonder if the Boss will turn the dogs loose on them too?"

Knight snapped out of his train of thought and shook his head. He was doing this for the _both_ of them...well, just him...Videl was a bonus. He smiled to himself as a made his way through the hall in search of the dog pins.

~ Videl and Arthur~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" I thought you said these dogs could find anything." Videl snarled at the British man who held the leash of two bloodhounds. " All they managed to do was lead us _away_ from the castle and into some dog park."

" We trained these dogs since they popped out of the womb to be the best hunting dogs ever. I don't see what happened." Arthur sweat dropped as he scratched his cheek.

" They failed a few classes maybe?"

" I swear to heaven if it's that bloody wanker behind us then I'm going to-!"

" Quit your job and move to America?" Knight finished as he snickered to himself; sitting in a high tree and out of sight.

" THAT'S IT!I'M GONNA RIP YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF!" Arthur sighted as he spun on his heel; dropping the leashes and searching the tree line for sings of the mouthy thief. " COME OUT YOU BLOODY COWARD!"

As funny as this was; Videl had to be the adult and take charge here. " Knight. Why did you lead us here? Is this were Brute hides out?"

" Maybe...Seems like a cool place to host a fight club...right?" Knight smiled before he hopped down onto the ground and twirled his cane. " I told you we might be working together on this one."

" Why?" Videl asked as she cracked her knuckles.

" A gang like this can turn super deadly in an instant. I hear that they are already killing cops and such. Being a thief used to take skill, but now it's about who as the bigger guns."

" Or a family curse." Videl snarled at the man. She smirked as she saw his eyebrow raise. " Why don't you tell me about that?"

Knight chuckled as he mentally praised her. " I'll tell you when I think you deserve to know; however, I'll give you a sample. Some of my abilities _do_ come from the curse...but not as many as you think." With that, Knight threw a smoke bomb between them and disappeared.

" What the hell was that supposed to mean?" Arthur coughed.

" Think about it! If not all his tricks are curse related...then it means others can learn them too! He's just as normal as we are!" Videl gasped.

" Fuck that. _I_ can't jump as high as he can...or leap from trees and land without a sound or be so light that the grass doesn't even leave an imprint of my feet." He gruffed.

" Good eyes, Chap. Now can you run?"

They turned to see Knight balancing on top of the cage of sleeping dogs; the tip of his cane on the latch of the gate.

" Don't you _even_ fucking dare." Videl snarled as she glared at the smirking masked man.

" Dare." Knight said as he flipped the latch and opened the gate. The dogs don't move or even wake up for the matter. " You know how to whistle, don't you Videl?" He chuckled before he gave a loud whistle and brought the dogs to life.

Videl and Arthur quickly took off running for the castle, trying to avoid the howling and baying hounds chasing them.

" How cheesy was that? Who the bloody hell still uses that line anyway?" Arthur wheezed as he ran behind Videl.

" He does! Now stop bitching and run for that door!" Videl shot back as she sprinted for dear life. She wasn't afraid of dogs...but being bit from a pack of them seemed like a bad idea.

The two detectives quickly entered the castle through a side door and slammed the door shut behind them; locking it for good measure. The ramming and scratching on the other side told them of the danger they just nearly avoided.

" That was too close." Videl huffed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. " I'll have to pay Knight back in spades for that one."

" I don't like that chap at all. Not a wink!" Arthur spouted. " And where in goodness are we now! Some, dark, dank...musky...hallway..." He gulped.

" You hear that?" Videl asked as she cupped her ear to better catch the faint sound.

" Is it a ghost?"

" No you idiot! It sounds like cheering! This must be where the club is being held!" Videl turned to the man and smiled. " Can you fight?"

" What? Hell no! I'm an English gentleman, not an American brawler!" Arthur huffed as he dusted off the sleeves.

" Fine...I'll do it." Videl smirked as she cracked her knuckles. " I need to let out some frustration anyway."

They made their to the end off the hallway to be greeted by a large door and a bouncer. The man was big; not as tall as Gohan but he had some weight on him too. He was bald and had dark colored eyes that seemed like they were stuck in that slanted, squinty stare.

" What do you want?" The man asked. He eyed Videl with natural interest.

" This a fighting club? Can I get in on it?" Videl asked as she threw him a cocky smirk.

" You think you can compete?" The large bouncer chuckled. " You'll just get in the way."

" Look; Fat Man, I ain't got time for loser fighters! I want some completion and I heard I could find it here. So unlock the door and stand aside." Videl growled real low.

The man just eyed her again before smirking to the two much smaller pair. " Fine...It'll give me something to watch anyway." He knocked on the door and whispered through the slit that was opened up. A moment later the door opened and the man stepped aside.

Videl and Arthur to in the sight of about twenty or so large, buff men lifting weights are fighting bare fisted against one another. There was maybe up to forty other men shouting at each other and the fighters; all the while waving fists full of bills in their hands.

" Like what you see?" A voice came from behind them.

It was a man of average height and weight but was in a good toned condition. His hair was slicked back and a dirty blond. He sported a tan and wore nothing more then a pair of boxing boxers. " My name is Brute and I own this ring. I must say...I've never seen a lady fighter look as hot as you." He spoke with a thick accent that was hard to place.

" I take out the other fighters before they can do anything to harm this pretty face of mine." Videl flirted back. She was gagging on the inside however. This man was a pig and lacked any control over himself as she watched him eye her greedily. Gohan was _so_ much better looking and mannerly then this small fry.

Brute chuckled at her remark and slipped his arm behind her shoulders; leading her to the arena. " I am sorry to tell you there are no female fighters here, but you can still try your hand at my men though...who knows what they'll do to you was you hit the ground...No, I think it'll be safer if you sparred with me."

" As long as you put up a good fight...you might get what you want." Videl purred.

~ EWWWWWWWWWW! I can't believe I'm doing this and not just kicking his ass!~ Videl screamed in her head.

" Oh, ho, ho...I'll hold you to that." Brute chuckled.

~ London Heist: Dude Hits Like a Lady ~~~~~

Knight had snuck his way into the fighting area without much of a hassle. The men were all but busy shouting orders and threats at one another to pay attention to anything else. He was on his way to see if he could find any information about the Untamables or at least some huge amount of cash he could steal.

He made his way to what looked to be Brute's main office. The room was filled with statues of fighting men or of oversized men posing. It seemed this guy had some issues he needed to discuss and sort out.

There was a large safe behind a large portrait of himself; Knight could tell that due to the slight bulge on the painting and the fact it wasn't flush against the wall. He smiled to himself as he removed the painting and placed his ear near the tumblers. He gently placed his fingers on the spinning handle and slowly spun it until he heard a slight click, then went in the opposite direction until another click greeted him, then reversed his way again until he felt the heavy locks bolt back into hiding; giving him access to the treasures within.

Mounds and mounds of dollars bills greeted him with sweet words of encouragement that he so wanted to hear. Knight began to search around in his knapsack until he found a small capsule. He clicked the top of it and threw it into the safe. A 'boing' was heard and a white smoke appeared, though it quickly disappeared along with all the money.

" There. That should be it for the safe. Now to see if I can find any documents..." Knight sighed as he began to look through folder after folder until he heard a huge ruckus coming from the arena. He became curious and decided to see what it was all about.

Knight skillfully balanced on the metal hand railing that circled the arena and led to the office he just came from. The sight was on that he wasn't expecting to see at all.

Videl and Brute were squared off against one another; Videl held a strong stance that was open and allowed her to draw power from her long, toned legs. Brute was in a amateur boxing stance that had him curled inward and it seemed he was really going to use his arms in this fist. As of right now...Brute was losing.

Knight stared as he watched Videl duck and parry punches and return powerful ones of her own. Her body was used in every movement she made; every punch and kick she threw. He watched the man's body ripple with the force of her strength upon every impact; watched his face contort in pain.

Then the man pulled a dirty trick by stomping on Videl's foot and then clocking her square in the jaw. No one would of been able to tell, though; for she had no reaction to the punch at all and Videl just continued to fight as though nothing happened.

This made Knight laugh; and laugh _hard_. Loud enough for everyone to hear him and stop to stare at him.

" Dude hits like a lady!" Knight gasped with lack of breath and pointed at the growling Brute. " He's...He's not a 'brute' at all!"

" How **dare** you mock _me_!" Brute roared as he looked around his arena for his bodyguards. " Don't stare there and gawk! Capture him!"

Knight was still laughing as he jumped down and began to engage in combat with them. Videl took the chance to catch Brute by surprise and arrest him. Arthur began to grab all the other men who tried to run away; though not all were captured, but a good few were.

Videl glanced up to watch the dancing thief as he dodged punches and jumped over kicks. He was so much taller then them all...so much more graceful then they were. She knew of only a single man that was as tall and as graceful as Knight, and that was Gohan.

She was constantly comparing the two of them; it almost seemed to be habit now. She was so afraid of _making_ them seem similar due to the fact that she _could_. Maybe Gohan wasn't that graceful or Knight that tall but the fact that she was constantly making them seem like the same person did make them look that way.

Knight knocked the last man to the ground and smiled at the staring girl.

" Sexy, right?"

" As if! I know a guy way more sexy then you!" Videl quickly snapped back, not thinking before shouting it.

" It's not that boy from four years ago is it? You still with him?" Knight sighed; but was secretly jumping around with joy and singing ' I'm too sexy' in his mind.

" I am not! And what business is it to you anyway?" Videl blushed madly at the laughing thief.

" It's my business because I make it my business; plus, can't friends be worried about friends?" Knight smiled as he tapped his fingers on his chin. " I mean, the guy was a good looker but can he satisfy you in the sack is what I'm worried about." Knight turned to watch Videl blush five different shades of red before laughing and jumping away. " All work and no play makes a very angry Videl!"

" What type of nut-job is that bloke?" Arthur asked as he helped Videl up from on top of Brute and then hoisted the man up. " Quite bloody rude I say."

" Let's just go." Videl mumbled.

~ At the Yard~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Sorry, Miss Videl, but we have no leads about the next target. It's best you return home and relax while you can." Arthur sighed as he shook her hand. " It was a pleasure working with you, and tell your friend he has my thanks as while."

" You too, Arthur. I'll keep in contact with you." Videl smiled before she said her goodbyes and entering the plane.

* Chapter title is due to my sister*


	7. A Nap and Some Down Time

Videl sighed as she opened the door to her apartment and walked into the kitchen. Arthur had give her so many different pounds of tea and stones that they all weighed a ton. She gently placed the countless bags on her counter and sighed again to herself.

Was Knight right about her sex life, or lack of? Maybe she would see Gohan and ask for some meditation tips or something. Videl rubbed her eyes and wished desperately that he was here to snuggle with her, or at least sleep on his chest.

" Is he home?" Videl whispered to no one in general, but couldn't help but ask the question out loud.

She made her way to her door and opened it, then swiftly went to his and knocked...then again until it opened. Gohan stood there with his eyes half open and a yawn to greet her with. " Videl? You back already?"

" Can I come in?" She asked; avoiding the question as her heart soared at the sight of a napping; _or was napping_, Gohan.

" Sure." Gohan smiled softly as he moved from the threshold and let her pass; closing the door behind her. " You okay?"

" I just...I just want someone to cuddle with is all." She sighed as she looked at him with pleading eyes.

" Why does the song: ' Self Esteem' by the Offspring come to mind right now?" Gohan teased; though more at himself then Videl.

" You fucking ass." Videl sighed. " I'm not trying to use you or anything it's just that...I... if I start dating you then I'll just start dragging you into this mess and all my problems and-!"

" Videl. Relax. I'm fully aware of the situation and all. Let's just take a nap and see how you feel when you wake up, huh?" Gohan cooed as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He didn't need her feeling stressed out before nap time.

" How do you do that?" She whispered as he picked her up and led her to his bed.

" Do what?"

" Calm me down that this." She sighed as he laid her down and pulled the sheets over her, then crawled in on the other side. She giggled he he brought her to his chest and sighed happily like a small child.

" I dunno, just a thing a guess." He yawned again and held her tighter. " Sleep well, Videl."

" You too, Gohan."

~ 3 hrs. Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Videl awoke to a slightly snoring Gohan and a near death grip on her. She realized that even his tail was squeezing her. She sighed as she just laid there with her ear pressed against his chest; listening to the heart that beat beneath it.

~ It beats for me...for years it's only beaten for me.~ Videl thought. She knew now that there was no need to hide her feelings, but there _was_ a need not to go public just yet. The press would eat that all up.

" Morning."

Videl tilted her head up to see Gohan staring down at her with loving eyes. His smile was gentle and soft and his cheeks held a slight blush.

" Morning, or whatever time it is." She smiled back at him before leaning up for a kiss. Videl smiled against his lips when she felt him respond to her. The kiss was innocent enough; though Videl wouldn't of mind if it went else where.

Gohan pulled away and sat up. " That was a wonderful nap. I feel much better."

" Gohan... Do you ...love me? Even after I broke up with you to chase another guy?" Videl suddenly asked. She had to know; she had have a solid led before saying it.

" ...Yes...I loved you since we first met and not to be cheesy but, you haven't done anything to make me _stop_ loving you." Gohan smiled as he rubbed the back of his head. " Do you...even like me? Like that? Or am I just a cuddle buddy?"

" No! I...I lo...I..." Videl stumbled as she tried to say it. That damn word. What if he was lying? What if he didn't love her? She saw Gohan look at her oddly before turning her head away from him and whispering. " I love you too."

" Huh?"

" I said I...Love...you...too..." Videl was shaking and nervous; her stomach flipping and flopping.

Gohan said nothing as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on it. " There, there. You said it, no need to fear now."

Videl smiled as he began to rock her gently back and forth. Why had she been so afraid to tell him that? Why had she waiting for so long?

" Gohan...Thank you for waiting." Videl spoke softly at the giant; who snorted in return.

" It was harder then you think; waiting for you. I was about to start stealing too just so you could spend some time with me." Gohan teased.

" You ass!" Videl laughed as she turned in his grasped and punched his arm lightly. " You and your damn mouth."

" You love my mouth!" He stated; trying to act insulted. " Oh! You never told me way you came back. I thought you were in London."

" Been there, done that, got the tea bags." Videl sighed as she got out of bed and stretched her muscles. " I'm here because I have no further leads and school should be starting tomorrow."

" Oh. Sounds like a good thing if you ask me." Gohan smiled as he stared at her. " so are we an item or what?"

" I can't _date_ right now but...I'm only seeing you if that's what you're wanting to know." Videl sighed as she spun on her heel to chase. " The press would call me a slacker and heaven know what else if we went public."

" Oh, I can see that." Gohan tapped his chin in thought. " So no hugs, kisses, or sex in public. Got'cha."

" Like you would have sex in public!" Videl teased at the last statement he made.

" I would too." He too, stood up and grabbed her in a tight hug from behind. " I'd behind you over and take you while everyone else watched with envy toward us. I'd have you moaning and forgetting where you were as they all stared like bewildered children." He whispered in her ear. He had his bases covered this time; no tell-tale scar to unmask him this time. He had made a fake skin to cover it with.

Videl blushed madly as she listened to him. Was he like this for her only? This...animal-like? Was he going to claim her now? " Gohan...I can't..."

He sighed as he kissed her neck, but not before pushing his large, sharp fangs against it first. " I know...no biting the neck. I'll be a good boy, I promise."

Videl giggle as he said that. " Good. Now let's go get something to eat."

" 'EAT'? But I thought-!"

" Good boys can wait." She smirked evilly at him before walking out of his room; swaying her hips at him.

" I'm not as good as you think, Videl."

~ Pizza Delivery and a Case of Beer Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" You think this level would be harder." Videl sighed as she shot another alien.

" Says you! You're sniping! I'm the one running around and dragging them out!" Gohan snorted as he had his player pushed against a building wall and throw a grenade at a group of enemies.

" You're just mad that I'm a better shot then you." Videl teased as she took a bite of pizza and a sip of coke. " I have to admit though...you're really good with the grenades and the close combat fights."

" Took a while for me to get the hang of it." Gohan smirked as he puffed out his chest. " We totally kicked ass on that."

" Yeah..." Videl smirked as she turned off the game and stared at Gohan. " Want to play another?"

" Like?" Gohan asked, not really paying attention as he slurped down the rest of his beer and crushed the can.

" Oh...just a little one." she smirked as she traced her finger lightly down his back and to the tip of his tail. She felt him stiffen instantly.

Gohan couldn't speak; she was rubbing and pinching the tip of his tail and it felt so _good_ all he could do was give quiet moans and let loose hot puffs of air. Where did she learn that?

Videl smirked as she listened to him and watched him fidget. She knew he was getting hot and bothered because now every time was tail quivered, she was able to smell his musk. " What's wrong, Gohan? Cat got your tail?" She teased as she give him a hard pinch and recieved a loud moan in return. Videl kissed his neck as he threw his head back; licked the bead of sweat that traveled down the thick cords of muscle.

" Vi...Videl..." Gohan groaned as he tried to fight back against the intense feelings. His pants now so tight that it hurt. All he had to do was unbutton them and...he couldn't even move his fingers!

" Oh? Do you need help with those pants?" Videl asked as she gently guided her finger down the zipper. " I'll help you." She then unbuttoned the metal clasp and giggled when his erection pushed through into the open. " Oh! Seems like someone is eager."

" Stop...teasing..." Gohan huffed he was going to say more, but was cut short be a hard pinch to the tail.

" Fine...Have it your way then." Videl smirked as she released the tail and began to undress in front of him. She was; in truth, horny since the minute he wrapped his arms around her and began to whisper naughty things in her ear, but she didn't want to show it then.

Gohan watched her for a second before he began to almost rip the clothes off himself. He pounced her once he was done and forced his lips against hers harshly; all the while entering her without missing a beat.

Videl moaned into the kiss and was almost dizzy with the sudden assault of pleasure he brought to her. She pulled away to nip at his neck; which caused him to growl harshly back at her. She could feel him press his fangs against her skin and snarl into the flesh; like an animal with a muzzle on so they could not bite.

Gohan rocked his hips hard against hers as he whipped his tail back and forth in a frenzy. He couldn't bite her, but sure could leave his scent on her and her clothes for when she returned home. No man was going to touch her but him; love her but him. He tried to slow himself so he didn't seem to much like an animal but he had all but one speed now.

He didn't think she minded though, the sounds and the smells that Videl emitted told him that much; the clawing at his back reassured him. Gohan kissed down her neck before making his way down to her breasts, then to her lips.

She kissed him back with as much passion as she could give him. Videl was in heaven; she was sure if it! She never felt so good...so loved. The way he growled and snapped his fangs together to avoid biting her, the way he tried to slow down his pace to harm her; it was all for her and she was floating on air because of it.

Gohan felt her tighten around him and her shout out his name. It took all he had to quickly pull out as to not come inside her. He wanted to, but not until he had marked her; when she was truly his and his alone.

They stayed there; panting and gasping for breath, far to tired to make or even make themselves decent. Videl then heard a faint chuckle coming from Gohan.

" That's what you get for messing with my tail." He teased as he stumbled to stand. " Next time I won't go easy on you."

" Same to you, Mister. Next time I'll pinch it harder."


	8. The New Battle Front

Hi everyone! Sorry I've been gone for so dang long but I'm ready to start typing again! I really need a new computer so my chapters don't get erased. ( that was the reason I stepped back from this story) Anyway; Gohan and Videl confessed their love and all is well right? But with school starting and leads needing to be found by both cop and thief; how can they juggle it all?

Knight sighed as he wondered the rooftops of Hercule City. There was so much going on in his life right now that he was beginning to find it to be quite difficult; the kicker was that school was yet to start. He knew that Videl was taking classes online so she could continue her hunt, but it was to late for him to sign up or else school would be no problem. If only...

...If only...

A wicked smile came to form his lips as the idea began to develop. He tapped on his com device and chuckled. " Demeter? Artemis? Are you two busy?"

" No...why? What are you planning?" Artemis asked. She didn't miss the evil undertone that was laced in his voice.

" I was wondering if you guys would like a job to do. It'll be fun." Knight calming stated.

" I guess. What is it?"

" I want you two to..."

~ Orange Star High School, Night ~~~~~~~~~~

" I can't believe he wants us to burn this place to the ground!" Demeter hissed at her older sister in distaste. " Furthermore, I can't believe that you agreed!"

" Oh, shut it. I remember you saying something about wanting to burning down a school before." Artemis fought back as she and her sister made their way to the basement.

" Our school, not theirs!" Demi sighed as she looked around the place. It was well kept and could very well as double for a college. She was sure that this was going to cost the city a lot of money to build this again. " Knight...are you sure you want to do this? I mean...this is kinda big and you'll be putting people out of jobs and kids out of an education."

" Demi, with the school gone, they'll have to make all the students use the online classes, so the teachers and students are covered. I know this seems a little desperate, but we have much more pressing matters to attend to." Knight explained.

" We sure do! Look what I found!" Artemis called to her sister.

Demeter walked over to her and started at the vanilla folder that was in her hand before taking the article and reading it.

_The school was part of the signed agreement of the Untamable and will be used to keep tabs on Hercules daughter, Videl. Not only this, but to keep an eye out for the Thief Lord. Though we do not know what he looks like, we are certain he will stick out from the countless commoners in your school. If you think you found him, give him to us, dead._

_Remember this is part of the agreement, so no turning back._

Demeter looked at her sister with wide eyes as Artemis only nodded.

" The school...is in on it?!"

" Yep! Did you see the part about the 'Thief Lord'? They must be talking about Knight!" Artemis pointed out; she then noticed her sister was silent and focused on something. " What's wrong?"

" Let's torch this place. I felt bad about doing it, but not now...not anymore. Can you imagine how many people were killed because the school could of thought they were Knight?" Demeter pointed out with sadness in her eyes.

" Wait! Don't burn it!" Knight called out from the speaker. " if it's involved, then maybe it holds more information we could use."

" So what? You want to raid the school now?" Artemis asked with a huff.

" No. I'm afraid they might report back to the higher ups. Trash it, and steal what might be useful. If you two do a well enough job, Mac Buns or even Videl might look into it and dig up more for us."

" That's some good thinking! They might even keep the school on watch just incase!" Demeter further pointed out.

" It's nice to have you thinking ahead again. You really need to start getting your head in the game, Knight." Artemis scolded the younger male.

" I know...sorry for being desperate."

~ With Knight at the Base ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Knight sighed as he closed the link and rubbed his eyes. Know that he was thinking clearly and not so stressed out, he felt so ashamed at what he almost let happen.

~ _I almost burnt down a school! My God! If Artemis thought it was a bad idea and she's a fucking PYRO! I just need to relax...I need to start thinking again and planning.~_

Knight sighed again as he looked around the room. When did it all go bad? When did he stop playing the game and just want through the motions of it all? But...he was awake now, back in control now...yes...control...

It's what he really liked about this job; this profession. He controlled the hits and got what he wanted; he never really got that as a fighter or even a scholar. Knight needed this and he just about fucked it all up!

~ _I think I'll read through my ancestor's book again... Maybe one of them left some useful words for me there.~_

Alright...I know it's a short freakin' chapter but this is just to show I'm not dead and I DO plan on continuing the story...I am really sorry it took me this long but...stuff just happens.


	9. Office Nights

**HI! I'm back in action1 Sorry for the wait. I decided to write a humorous chapter to start this back up so here you all go!**

Videl sighed as she walked up the steps of her soon to be school with her hands in her pockets and cinnamon stick in her mouth. To say she was irritated was truly an understatement, but to say she was pissed was right on the money.

" Videl! I'm glad you're here!" Buns sighed a breathe of relief. " I was beginning to think you wouldn't show!"

" Why was I called out to a defacing case? You know I have bigger fish to fry then some soon to be dropouts trashing the school." Videl grumbled as she snapped on her flavored stick.

Buns smiled as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. " I found this before everyone got here. I knew you would want to take a look at it."

Videl eyed the man oddly; as though she was surprised by the sheer secretive manner he was displaying. She carefully took the note, not before looking around to see if the coast was clear first, and opened it. Her eyes widened as she read the note and her mouth dropped as she finished it. " How? You mean...?"

" Yep! This school is in on it! And there might be more information about the gang's members inside!" Buns hissed out in an excited tone. " I found that in the basement, if we find anymore info, we can pull ahead of Knight and maybe even catch him too!"

" Buns! You're a genius! I knew I was right to chose you!" Videl gleamed as she rubbed her hands together. " Come on, we have dirt to dig up!"

~~ With Gohan and the Sisters ~~~

" Alright..." Gohan sighed as he finally closed his family's book. " I think I have everything in perspective now. I'm sorry for the obsessive behavior."

" Don't worry about it. You can pay us back later." Artemis smirked as she crossed her arms. " So, to the topic of importance, what's our next move?"

" Will, I think hacking the principle's personal files should be a good place to start and slow down Videl and Buns while drawing info from them is another decent starting point." Gohan mused as he held his chin in thought.

" That all sounds good, but just in case the computer might be _monitored_ by someone, I'd like to get a password before poking around on his computer." Demeter pointed out with a huff.

" I'll sneak around his house while Knight plays with Videl?" Artemis smiled.

" Sounds like a plan, just be sure to not to get caught...or hurt someone while you're there." Gohan scolded at the pouting girl.

" Geez, I thought _I_ was the older one here."

- Later that Night-

Knight smirked to himself as he watched the beautiful woman read and reread every word that was written upon the pages she had scattered around her desk. He was standing in the window behind her, just trying to read over her shoulder but couldn't.

" Could you move a little to the left? I can't finish the sentence."

Videl quickly spun around with wide eyes, which widened when she saw the man standing behind her. She snarled at the man as she grabbed the pieces of paper off her desk and stuffed them into a drawer and locked it.

" A simple lock won't stop me, Videl...you should know this by now." Knight almost sang to the detective.

" What are you doing in my office?!" Videl spat out, ignoring the teasing the man gave her.

" I'm just seeing what you're doing. We're partners now...remember?" Knight smiled brightly at her, which made her growl.

" We are _not_ partners." Videl then snorted and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She might as well try poking around with him. " So, a curse, huh?" She smirked as she noticed him shift his weight a bit. " Must be some _curse_; giving you super powers and stuff."

" Everything has a con or two, Videl." Knight said before he began eyeing the locked drawer. " How about you share with me?"

" Tell me more about you and I'll think about it." Videl shot back, hoping he would get the hint.

" Well...I like long walks on the beach; at night of course, and jogging-!"

" Cut the crap! You know I wasn't talking about that!" Videl was about ready to pull out her hair...or her gun, whichever was easiest.

" Stressed are we? I could lighten the load for you."

" Why don't you just let me arrest you already so I can get on with my life?"

- Principle's Home-

Artemis sighed as she picked the lock leading to the man's office; she really hated doing the lock picking thing because it was so touchy. After a few tries and a handful of muttered curses did she finally succeed in her task and was granted access to the throne room; so to speak.

" Alrighty then..." She sighed again as she lazily looked around the dull looking place. It was so neatly organized it made her head spin and her eyes roll. It all so made the job a tad easier for her since she could tell the man was a neat freak and most likely kept his computer password close to the computer.

Artemis slowly made her way to the redwood desk and sighed as she threw herself into the overly sized office chair that was behind said object. Her blue eyes scanned the room once more before she began opening drawer after drawer only to find bills and other useless articles that laid within the storage places. She was about to move on to another spot just when her eyes noticed something odd about the last drawer see opened.

Artemis looked closer at the object before she smirked to herself. The bottom of the drawer was higher then the others and thinner feeling as well. She looked over the desk to try and find something to slip between the lining and the wall of the drawer when she saw the letter opener. She slipped the thin blade between the crack and smiled as to bottom lifted easily; also reveling a slip of paper with a code on it: W.I.N.

"This is just too easy." Artemis chuckled to herself as she began typing on the computers keys.

- Videl's Office-

Knight smiled as he stepped into the office before he moved a chair to sit on the opposite side of the fuming girl. His eyes roamed over her form before settling on her stormy eyes. "What do ya wanna know?"

She stared at him with a disbelieving look before she only snorted. "It can't be that easy."

"It can be if you share with me some. All you have to do is ask, but not those stupid questions." He waved his hand in front of his face before he smirked at her. "So? Ask."

"Fine."She sat up in her chair before she began tapping her index finger on the messy desk.. "Name a con to this curse of your's."

"That's not a question." He pointed out, "That's a command and not a very nice one at that." Knight rubbed his chin in thought. Why did she want to know that anyway? What good would that tid bit do her?

"Fine, I'll rephrase it then." Videl snorted in annoyance. "Can I know one of the cons you spoke of?"

"Why you wanna know?"

Videl slammed her fists on her desk in anger, shocking Knight a bit. "Damn it all! You're supposed to answer the question, not ask me one in return! Just tell me what I wanna know!"

"Relax there! No need for such a tantrum." Knight sighed as he scratched his cheek. "It's just that...that's a bit personal and all."

"Ask me if I care." She growled at him.

Knight only chuckled at her; she was so beautiful when she was mad. "Alright. My senses are very acute now, to the point it's painful. Everything is so different now then it was before..." He trailed off, lost in thought for a few moments before he shifted his down-casted eyes back her now calm ones. "Your turn to share."

Videl was a bit stunned at the con, more like the depth in which he explained it. Was he in pain now? More importantly, why did she care? She shook the haze from her before she cleared her throat. "Alright...I have discovered that the defaced school was in a base of sorts for the gang we're after." She watched him nod, though it seemed he knew that already. "Can the curse be lifted?

"No." He quickly shot back at her before he began tapping the desk in an agitated state. Knight threw her a glance before he cleared his throat at her; loud and reminding.

"That's all I get?" She snapped at him. She was hoping for a reason to _why_ the curse could not be lifted, but it seemed the question only served to piss off the usually happy man.

"Yes and now you owe me two bits of info." He huffed as he watched her eyes widen before she just crossed her arms.

"It's the principle and it seemed it's been going on for a while now." She snorted before she ran her fingers through her hair. This wasn't getting her or him anywhere, it was only serving to piss each other off.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, huh?" Knight sighed as he fingered the edges of the many papers that lay scattered on her desk. "You're holding back important bits and I'm still quite guarded."

Videl sighed as she watched the man cross his arms and wiggle his eyebrows at her in an interesting thought. "What now? What could you possibly want now?"

"So...how are you and that guy doing?" He smiled kindly at her. He just wanted to get some teasing in before she _really_ got mad and he'd have to leave.

Videl's eyes widened as she just stared at the happy man. "Why the hell is that any of your business?"

"Ahh! Come on! I'm just looking out for you! We're friends now, aren't we? Just like our moms were?" He asked.

She growled at him. "I'm sure it was easier for them since they were the same gender."

Knight blinked, then smirked evilly. "You think I'm hitting on you? You're hot, don't get me wrong, but I don't think our professions would let us be together; plus, you pointing a gun at me constantly is kinda a turn off." He chuckled as he watched her try to gain control over her tongue; far to shock to due anything but gape at him. "Nah, I just wanna be your friend and a friendly competitor."

"...just...just get out of my office..." She sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"Same time tomorrow? I'll bake some cookies."

"GET OUT!"


End file.
